Ch.549
It's the 549th Ch. of Denma. Summary Ibon, Moab's Hyper-Quanx and Mustache see Kuan's Fridge. Sumai says he doesn't wanna hear Ibon's excuses, and after he opens the fridge, they'll talk and his henchman just tell him that he needs results, not just hard work. In the container, after Jiro was drugged, Cell treats him. Cell says their client requested them to help Jiro retrieve the items in the Kuan's Fridge, which have been seized from he and his family. Jiro says the repossession team take away everything clean every two or three years, and he asks who's this client of Silverquick gave him the key. Cell answers his name is Mr. Holmes, and he's an official in the local government in planet Moab, he says he goes way back with Jiro's father. Cell asks is Jiro's father failed in his business ventures. Jiro answers that all the time. Cell says Mr. Holmes also added that Silverquick explain to Jiro everything clearly, so he won't get confused, she's sure he heard about 'The 10,000 Youth Entrepreneur Training Project', the government in the Moab picked out candidates for this project and vouched for them, they borrowed funds from the bank to get it started, but as the recession prolonged funds from the bank, ended up becoming the debt of the individual applicants, angered by the government's attitude that avoided responsibility, the bank made contracts with private institutions to get the principal plus interest back from them, the story goes they were notorious for being ruthless in their so-called collection, once the repossession team cleaned up the place, there was literally nothing left behind, but Holmes heard their attempts with all this foreclosure didn't help much in retrieving their funds back, they had to spend a fortune just to auction off the seized goods, so most of the seized items except valuables like jewelry went straight to the grinder, the foreclosure was nothing more than a way to make their point, the client, who knew this all too well, wanted to protect his friend's family at least, so using his position inside the government, he persuaded the repo team to have Mr. Kuan to take care of the seized items, and twenty something years passed, the economy recovered slowly but steadily, ruthless foreclosure practices of those repo team were finally put to an end just recently after a long trial in court, along with a verdict that those seized items were to be returned to the original owners, and the government, who vouched for those initial applicants, were ordered to retrieve the bank's money on behalf of those applicants, with means other than foreclosure, so at this point when the new law is yet to take effect, their client wanted him to take back whatever he need from the seized items. Jiro says there's nothing worth reclaiming among those seized items, and not a thing is worth squat, and his family couldn't afford anything valuable, not then, not ever, so they just take him home. Characters #Mustache #Ibon #Moab's Hyper-Quanx (debut) #Sumai #Sumai's henchman #Horse men #Jiro #Cell #Denma #Holmes #Jiro's father (debut) #Kuan (mention) Category:Chs.